


To Persevere

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Michael/Dean, Incest, M/M, Poly Bingo Square, Polyamory, Somewhat Normalized Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Soulmates are precious





	To Persevere

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Soulmate AU for my SPN Poly Bingo Card

Names are burned into the skin the moment that that person’s soulmate is born. Some get two names- Chuck Alighieri has seen up to four names on a person’s arms before. It’s uncommon for siblings to have each other’s names on their arms, but not entirely unheard of. It certainly WAS unusual when Chuck witnessed his two new sons with each other’s names on each other’s wrists. Twins were at the highest chance of siblings with soulmate names. Chuck also saw it as a coincidence when his four year old son Michael got his name at roughly the same time, whimpering into his father’s side as they observed Nicholas and Lucifer Alighieri. Dean W. was etched into Michael’s wrist and Michael gazed at it in awe. “Dean,” he whispered. “Daddy, his name is Dean!” **  
**

Chuck smiled and heaved his oldest onto his hip, looking at the newborn twins. “Sounds like,” he hummed, watching the twins reach for each other already.

The twins were also four years old when a new name appeared on the wrist opposite of their other names. Samuel W. was etched into them and they beamed with pride.

Michael pouted. “Dad why do they get two names?” he whined, looking up from his homework.

“That’s just the way it is, Michael,” Chuck said calmly, kissing the top of Michael’s head. “Some people get two. Others only get one.”

“Is it because they’re brothers?” Michael asked softly, watching Lucifer laugh and chase his younger twin around.

“Perhaps,” Chuck hummed. “It doesn’t matter.” He looked down at his own arm, where his soulmate’s name was slowly fading. “Soulmates are perfect in every way, Michael.”

Michael met his soulmate in high school, the year he was a senior. Dean Winchester was a freshman, and they were in the same gym class. Dean used to keep his name hidden because where he came from, it was still considered taboo for men to have another man’s name written onto their skin. But since finding Michael and realizing nothing about it was shameful, he had taken to letting the mark out, the Michael A. stark against his skin. Chuck found Dean a delightful young man, a hardworking individual who adored his younger brother and helped raise him. Dean came over to the Alighieri house often, and Chuck could find them cuddling on the couch, watching movies or working on homework together.

Nick and Lucifer always knew that they were different when it came to soulmates, and they were teased relentlessly for having two names on their wrists and one of those names being the other twin. As a result, by sophomore year of high school for Nick and Lucifer, they weren’t reacting well to the environment. Chuck had half a mind to yank them out of public school and put them into private school, especially because Lucifer started having increasing troubles with authority figures (Chuck included) and his brother became more withdrawn and silent. Nick even started actively avoiding his twin brother, knowing that the affection that passed so naturally between the two of them would be mocked and would lead to even more trouble. Chuck could understand that, but it started infiltrating into their home life as well. Lucifer and Nick were suffering from it as a result, and Chuck was concerned for their well being.

It took until the end of the year, when Lucifer was suspended once again for fighting and his face looked like he had gone one on one with Rocky that Chuck locked both of his sons into their bedroom and told them to talk out their issues, for fuck’s sake.

Michael was home for the weekend from college, with Dean curled up on his lap sleeping, and he frowned. “Dad, is that wise?” he asked.

“The lack of affection and not talking to each other like they used to is making the situation worse,” Chuck sighed. “I’m hoping that this will fix it.”

“Hopefully,” Michael echoed with a sigh, returning to his reading and running his own fingers through Dean’s hair with a smile.

Chuck smiled and let them be.

It took a few days, but not entirely too long before Nick and Lucifer were back together, thick as thieves and deciding to not care what the other people say. Nick was still shyer than his twin, and Lucifer still had issues with authority figures and got into fights, but now the fights were more geared towards “stay away from my twin/soulmate”. Everyone hated the fact that Lucifer fought, but at least this time he wasn’t alone, and the affection between his two sons blossomed- perhaps a little too much. Chuck’s caught his twin sons making out on the couch more times than he cared to admit, but he knew that they wouldn’t do anything sexual until they had their third. Considering that their third would be four years younger than them, Chuck prayed that it would be a similar situation with them as it was with Michael and Dean.

Nick’s, Lucifer’s, and Dean’s senior year heralded that very same situation, with Sam Winchester walking through the doors of the high school, both wrists carefully wrapped to preserve his double names and making sure he stayed close to his older brother on that first day. And of course, Dean introduced his little brother to his soulmate’s younger brothers. And it was to no surprise that the twins eagerly kissed the young freshman when it was discovered that they were soulmates. Chuck couldn’t have been more relieved.

Both Winchesters were now at his house constantly, with Dean often curled up with Michael and a puppy pile of Nick, Lucifer, and Sam. Chuck knew that the youngest of the bunch would grow up taller than Nick and Lucifer, but they all knew that didn’t matter.

Dean’s eighteenth birthday passed in late January and soon, Michael and Dean were spending more time outside of the house and not coming home until the next morning, or gone for whole weekends. Chuck was concerned for their wellbeing, as any decent parent would, but both Michael and Dean were intelligent young men, and they were taking all the usual precautions.

In the meantime, the twins and Sam were curled up together all the time, working on homework and watching TV and being teenagers in love. The teasing at school had lessened with the arrival of Sam, who was also an adept fighter. However, Sam had a natural charm and charisma that said in not so many words, ‘you wouldn’t suspend me would you?” and therefore tended to get away with the fights a lot more than his older soulmate. Lucifer used to sulk about it, saying it wasn’t fair, until Dean laughed one day hearing the complaint.

“He does the puppy dog eyes. No one can resist them,” Dean laughed, ruffling Sam’s hair.

“Dean,” Sam hissed, glaring at his older brother in what could only be described a bitchface.

“It’s okay,” Nick murmured softly, reaching across the table and taking Sam’s hand in his. “I like it.” He gave a wink, blushing in time with Sam as Lucifer balled up a napkin and threw it at his twin.

“Behave, Nick,” the oldest of the trio hissed.

Dean laughed and patted Nick’s shoulder. “I don’t want to know,” he announced, smirking at the trio before moving away to go find his own boyfriend.

Michael and Dean were married shortly after the high school graduation of Dean, Lucifer, and Nick, in a small private ceremony, just family and friends. The Winchester patriarch wasn’t too thrilled about his sons’ soulmates, but he was proud of them and seemed to warm up to Michael, who was working on a college degree in criminal justice and was an internship away from graduating. Dean was going to go to a trade school for automotive repair, both professions and educations that they were all proud of.

Nick was going straight into a four year, aiming for pre-med; while Lucifer decided to stay closer to home and work on a two year degree in business. It would be the first time the twins had been separated for such a long time, and over a greater distance, but Nick promised he’d be home most weekends (barring things like midterms and labs) and Lucifer promised that he and Sam would visit when Nick couldn’t come home- barring the same midterms time. Then, both twins would need to be studying.

Sam grew like a weed. Chuck and John were both secretly worried that Sam would end up being seven foot by the time he stopped growing, considering they felt like every other month they were buying new clothes for him. By the end of Sam’s junior year, he was the same height as Lucifer and Nick. He still wasn’t as broad as either twin was, but Nick always marveled at how fast Sam was growing and Lucifer just pouted a lot whenever it turned out Sam was stronger than him. It was all very innocent, and adorable, with some hidden meanings. Chuck began secretly setting aside money in case that when his sons and their boyfriend do become sexually active that they break furniture.

In the meantime, they worked hard at their studies. Nick came home most weekends and the weekends he didn’t, Lucifer and Sam would drive up to visit him. Michael’s room permanently smelled of engine grease as Dean would come home dirty and covered in it, much to Michael’s enthusiastic delight.

Sam’s high school graduation happened at the same time as Nick’s and Lucifer’s graduation. Lucifer had graduated two years prior with his first degree in business administration, and was now at a four year getting a degree in paralegal studies, going to the same four year that Nick was at. All three were graduating with honors and Sam and Nick got acceptance letters to go to Stanford, Sam for pre-law and Nick for med school. Sam’s scholarship was a full ride, and they began packing over the summer, with Lucifer flying out to California to take a look at apartments for the three of them, as Nick was busy working to save up money for the supplies he’d need and Sam was reading his summer reading list and the twins had learned very early on not to pry a book out of Sam’s hands unless they wanted to suffer consequences.

They wanted to get married, but they all agreed to wait until they saved up a bit more money, as they wanted the ceremony done at home, and it would be a bit longer than the average wedding, considering that they had to marry three people together in ‘holy’ matrimony.

As Sam sighed in Nick’s arms, groaning as Lucifer expertly massaged his feet in their own apartment in sunny California, the semester starting just a week away, he felt whole. Complete. Like nothing could shatter this perfect image of him and his two lovers.

He never imagined that he’d be soulmate to twins, but it made perfect sense. Lucifer was like his brash side; Nick his more reserved, quiet side. And since he was a perfect mix of the two, he fit in perfectly, like a puzzle piece.

“I know we should go to sleep soon,” Lucifer announced, digging his thumb into the arch of Sam’s foot and relishing in the low groan that the younger man produced, “But I don’t feel like sleeping yet.”

“Are you suggesting we christen every room of this apartment already?” Sam chuckled lazily, smiling as Nick’s cheeks turned pink in the low light of the room.

“It’s our second night here, and mostly everything’s unpacked,” Lucifer shrugged, smirking.

“You just want an excuse to fuck,” Nick accused his twin.

“Damn right I do,” Lucifer grinned darkly. “We’ve waited a very long time to do so. I want to.”

Sam chuckled. “Tomorrow, I’m exhausted from a day of unpacking,” he said.

“We could just do it here,” Lucifer pleaded, crawling up the length of Sam’s body. “And you won’t have to lift a finger. Nicky and I will take care of you.”

Nick smirked, running his fingers down Sam’s sides. “Very good care of you.”

Sam sighed. “Then I suppose no harm, no foul,” he murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
